


Hanaemi

by shrabu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ENJOY IT, Fluff, M/M, cute stuff, i adore iwaoi, idk how to tag this at all, its just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrabu/pseuds/shrabu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「花笑み」lit. "flowering smile"; a smile that is as beautiful as blooming flowers, calling people to feel happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanaemi

**Author's Note:**

> "You're as beautiful as springtime, your smile could make flowers grow."

Hajime was pulled from sleep to the sound of rain drops creating a gentle melody against the window pane, calming like an orchestra. The clock on the bed stand read 4:07am. He sighs. The room was dimly illuminated by a street lamp a few meters away from the window, he must have forgotten to close the curtains, and the laptop that had now been pushed to the bottom of the bed displayed a white screen that created a soft glow. All that could be heard was rain, passing by cars and the soft breathing of Hajime’s partner, Tooru.

The lines of care and toil had smoothed and virtually disappeared, the crows feet round his beautiful brown eyes now but a memory. Eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn, long eyelashes resting against strong cheeks and his breathing deep and relaxed, all the muscles in Tooru’s face and body were totally at peace, like a baby in its' first throes of slumber. His messy, brown locks lay flat against the pillow. Not a twitch, not a spasm, barely any movement of his chest rising and falling with each intake of oxygen such was the depth of his oblivion. Tooru was art. Two of the the boys fingers loosely gripped Hajime’s sleeve. One finger decorated with a gold wedding band. Soft white sheets were pulled up to hide Tooru's peaceful features as he slept, completely unaware of the current events.

A small smile tugged at Hajime’s mouth, admiration in his eyes, as he combed his fingers through the boys soft hair, though he was sleeping so soundly he didn't stir. He watches his fingers lightly untangle Tooru’s locks, a matching gold wedding band decorating his ring finger. He smiled at the memory. Hajime was infatuated with Tooru. Everything about him was captivating, endearing even.

Hajime had always thought sunrises were mesmerising until he saw the way Tooru smiled and nothing could ever be seen as more beautiful. Every bit of him is so unbelievably precious that not even the sun could outshine how wonderful he is. Tooru certainly was alluring. There are so many words Hajime could use to describe Tooru. Angelic, radiant, breathtaking and even dreamy.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°

_Hajime was 8 years old when he first met Tooru. His mother and Tooru’s mother were engrossed in conversation about anything and everything. Tooru stood behind his mother, gripping the bottom of her coat. Wide, enchanting eyes started at Hajime. They seemed to sparkle in the early sun light of September. How winsome, Hajime thought. Hajime stared back and it turned into a small contest to see who would blink first before Hajime’s mother was telling him it was time to leave. Hajime thought Tooru's eyes were beautiful. To put it simply, Tooru's eyes were copper against honey and sage, two perfect orbs the same colour as nature after it rains._

_Hajime was 14 years old when he knew Tooru wasn't okay. He'd found the boy sobbing into his jacket about how he wasn't good enough. Hajime had cradled Tooru in his arms for 15 minutes before saying "I'm so proud of you and I hope you know you're making so many others proud too." After this, Hajime started noticing Tooru's fake smiles and laughs. He'd never forgot to remind Tooru every chance he got how incredible he was. He couldn't let his best friend feel worthless._

_Hajime was 17 years old when he realised he was in love with Tooru. They were in the gym when he started to notice everything the other boy did. The way his cheeks puff out a little when he serves a ball. Tooru was very diligent. The way his eyes crease when he smiles and the light blush he gets whenever someone genuinely compliments him. His shy giggles whenever Hajime complimented him. The way Tooru gripped Hajime's hand when they were walking home from school. Hajime doesn't remember why he fell in love with Tooru but he doesn't question it. He made his heart ache and his lungs burn but he can't deny that he doesn't like the feeling._

_Hajime was 23 years old when he proposed to Tooru. He remembers exactly how it happened. Tooru’s family were having a small get-together for Christmas and of course Tooru wanted Hajime to be there. The time was 11:58 am on the 25th of December when Hajime finally gained enough courage to get down on one knee and ask Tooru to be by his side for the rest of his life. Hajime remembers Tooru’s face, the way his eyes glossed over with tears, the biggest smile he’d ever seen plastered across his lovers face. Tooru got down to Hajime’s height and pulled him into an embrace. He sobbed into the crook of Hajime's neck about how happy he was and how long he'd waited for the moment._

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°

“Hajime,” Tooru’s voice brought Hajime back to the present. 

“Hajime.” he said again, his eyes were still closed but a very content smile spread across his soft lips.

“Hmm?” Hajime hummed as he continued to comb his fingers through his lovers messy locks.

“What are you doing?” Tooru yawned, his eyes glimmer like moonlight against the ocean as he opened them.

“Admiring.” Hajime wasn't afraid of being affectionate towards Tooru. He loved the way he made the other weak without really intending too.

“Admiring what?” Tooru’s voice came out in a calming whisper.

“You.” His face is dusted with golden sunlight and his eyes are full of stars, Hajime thought. 

At Hajime’s touch Tooru's face turned into a embarrassing pinkish hue, it was quite prepossessing, as he nuzzled against the others soft hand.

“I love you.” Hajime stated blissfully "There are billions of stars but you, by far, shine the brightest."

“Each star in the sky symbolises one reason why I love you.” Tooru said in reply, too embarrassed to look Hajime in the eye.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a very good writer ah sorry


End file.
